Preferring Brunettes
by ElementalPower
Summary: The Denali Clan stop by for a visit, but Tanya's mind is on winning Edward. How can Edward prove that Bella is the only woman for him and can she prove to herself that she is really meant for Edward. Takes place in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Why does Calculus have to be so complicated? Math should not include this many letter. Finishing the math, I got the answer as being "2." Seeing that I finished the problem, Edward put his work beside mine, showing me that I once again got the wrong answer. I looked for the mistake that I made this time and found that I, once again, made a stupid mistake.

"Do you want to take a break?" Edward asked.

"No. I am not stopping until I finally get this."

Cold hand wrapped around mine, loosening the grip I had on the textbook I was getting the problems out of. Slowly, it was taken out of my hands and I was pulled into Edward's lap. I continued to struggle in trying to take the textbook but steel like arms kept me in place. Realizing that there was no way I was going to win, I stopped my struggling.

"It's about one. Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered. My stomach was no on the same page as my head because it chose that moment to growl.

He chuckled in my ear and slid me off his lap onto the couch beside him. Before getting up to go to the kitchen that was useless until I came into the picture, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as he had disappeared into the kitchen, I took the Calculus text book that was currently beside me and open in to the problems that I was trying to solve before.

"Is Bellsy trying to be bad?" I loud voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Emmett stand up to the stairs that were conveniently behind me trying not to laugh and failing. I glared at him trying no say _don't mess with me_, but that cause the oaf to smile ear to ear and started to laugh even harder. I started to blush from the embarrassment he was causing me and quickly turned around to get back to the problems. I tried to ignore Emmett but his laugh was just so loud. It was brought to a halt by the sound of rock hitting rock and the muttering of "that hurt" that came from Emmett.

Being satisfied that I was no longer being laughed at, I turned around again. Emmett was rubbing the back of his head while Rosalie was standing beside him. Although she doesn't like me, she gained a little respect for me after saving Edward's life, I think. I was still deciding whether I should thank her or not, when Edward walked back into the living room. I guess I wasn't going to say anything to her because she was already gone. He was walking toward me until he was standing right in front of me. I looked up to see is face. He was doing his one sided smile and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, effectively leaving me dazzle that I barely notice that he once again took the textbook out of my hands, this time to exchange it for a sandwich.

"Give it back!" I yelled though it wasn't load enough to hurt his ears.

"How about we compromise?" he asked as his response.

"Yes, because all of you compromises work oh so well,"

Ignoring me, he says, "If you eat, I'll give you the book. How do you feel about that?"

My answer was taking a bite out of the sandwich, which of course was delicious. It was weird how someone who doesn't eat can make food taste so good. I also didn't have a choice. No book equals no studying equals failing.

"Edward – infinite. Bellsy – zero," the oaf mocked my ever occurring losing streak to Edward and was no sitting the chair that was seated directly across from me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued to eat the sandwich. I was completely occupied with finishing my sandwich that I didn't notice that Alice suddenly appeared directly in front of me, jumping up and down and a typical Alice fashion.

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked her.

"Nothing," Alice answered in a way that you knew she was hiding something. She turn to me and asked, "What to go shopping?"

"No!" I answered trying to end the argument before it started.

"Why not?"

"I'm studying."

"But you've been studying for the last three hours. I haven't gone shopping since last week."

"Exactly. You went last week and took me with you no less."

"But Bella…"

"Alice!" Edward growled at her. "Leave her alone and just let her study."

"Fine," she pouted and stormed up the stairs probably to complain about how she doesn't have a shopping partner to Jasper.

"Thanks," I told Edward, my savior once again.

"No problem, love," he responded, kissing my forehead and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I finished my sandwich handing the plate to Edward while he hand me my textbook. I continued to study until I understood all of the material which took about another hour. Edward stayed by me side, chuckling every so often at my frustration over the many problems. Sometime during this, Emmett left seeing as he wasn't going to get to see the human do anything funny.

Finished with my studying, I closed the book with a sigh of relief. All I had to do now was remember the material. Maybe I could review it tonight and tomorrow.

"Do you want to do something?" Edward asked me.

He was sitting beside me still but he was without my plate. I really must have been concentrating if I didn't notice Edward leave. That almost never happened. I thought asked him if he could play the piano for me, but Alice once again came running down the stairs.

"Now that you're done studying, can we go shopping?" she asked.

Although this was a normal question that came from her, there was something wrong. Instead of being overly happy, like she usually is, she was regular person happy. I looked toward Edward and notice that he had a confused look on his face showing that Alice was hiding her thoughts. She also had this worried look in her eyes; a sign that something in one of her visions was bothering her.

I heard the back door open behind all of us. I was the only one to turn around seeing as the other two would have heard whoever is was. The turned around and saw Esme with a little smug on her cheek from working in her garden. She smiled at me and walked toward us.

"Finished studying, Bella?" she asked me.

"Yep. Now all I have to do is remember everything."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Esme said before she walked into the kitchen.

I looked back at Alice and saw that she wasn't happy anymore. I looked toward Edward and saw that he was just as confused as before. She sat down in the loveseat looking pitiful. I then saw Esme run to the down and just stand there. A few seconds later I heard a car coming up the driveway and coming to a halt. Esme opened the door to welcome the guest that were outside. Edward took his arm from around my waist and put both of his hand to his temples in a massaging motion, his signal for when thoughts were getting too much for him.

From the outside I heard five different people talking, but I had no clue what they were saying. Five people then walked into the room and only one male of the group. They were obviously vampires though each of their eyes were I different shade of topaz. What captured my attention the most was that one of the females with strawberry blonde with eyes filled with lust, but what came out of her mouth was what shocked the most.

"Eddie! Isn't it great that we can spend all of our time together again? And do _anything _we want."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I just starred at her. She looked so happy while Edward looked miserable and I'm pretty sure – no, I positive – I know why. There was no way that her anything implied anything remotely innocent. I looked behind the girl and saw Esme visually showing her shock, though she quickly regained her composure.

"So, may I ask why you're here?" she asked.

"People seem to be getting suspicious," the male of the group spoke up, seeming to be the leader. "We thought that getting out of the area for a while would let the suspicions die down. Since we haven't seen you in a while, we decided to come through here."

While he said that, he's eyes remain on me, with a curious look in his eyes, along with everyone else except for the strawberry blonde that had yet to take her eyes of Edward. The male had short dark colored hair and looked almost Hispanic along with the older looking female of the group. She looked to be about my height with dark brown hair. That left the blondes that made up the rest of the group. The tallest of the three had straight platinum blonde hair. The other had an almost dirty blonde that was the shortest of the group.

Now my attention returned the strawberry blonde that had yet to see me, if she hadn't already. Esme walked in front of the group trying to gain back the attention, though it was probably too late for of the five were probably trying to figure out why I was here. If only Alice had her way. This was probably the reason that she wanted to go shopping out of the blue.

"If you're waiting for Carlisle," Esme started, "he still at work, but he should be back soon."

"That's fine," the male said, and then he turned his attention back to me. "Who are you?"

"Bella," I whispered. I knew they would be able to hear me anyway with their over sensitive hearing.

"What are you doing here?" the older looking female asked me.

"I don't really know any more," I said at the same volume as before.

I heard a small chuckle coming from beside me. I looked to my right seeing Edward with his signature smirk on his face, although he was still rubbing temples from the barrage of the thoughts. I elbowed him in the ribs, hard, but I knew I was the one that was going home with a bruise. This made his smirk grow even more knowing that he could easily get to me. I looked up and saw Esme with a huge smile on her face. She loved it when the two of us interacting like this.

I then noticed that the strawberry had locked her attention on me after noticing the interaction between the two of us. There was no way after our little, if not load to her, moment didn't show some feelings that we held for each other. Heck, Esme became overly happy whenever we look at one another. I looked into the five's eyes that were not even more intent on the actions that Edward and I were giving me. I noticed that under their constant gaze that I had subconsciously moved closer to Edward so that we now practical attached by our hips, knowing that he would do anything in his power to protect me if anything got out of hand.

I heard someone walking down the stairs, knowing that the sound was for me to know that someone was there. I figured that it was Alice since she and Jasper were the only ones upstairs and Jasper usually stayed away from me after what happened last year. Alice gracefully walked, more like skipped, to the front of the group. She eagerly took a seat next to me and seemed to be bouncing while she sat with a huge smile on her face. I was wondering why she hadn't of come down earlier but my question was answered when I heard a car coming up the driveway. I instantly knew this was Carlisle and hoped his appearance would help with losing the constant stares in my direction.

I heard the door opening and saw Carlisle walked through the door wearing his usual work attire and saw the group in front of him and worry briefly showed in his eyes.

"Friends," Carlisle spoke, in a manner that showed that he was the one in control, "what brings you here."

They had all heard him although the male was the only one to focus on Carlisle. He had told the same story he told Esme about people becoming suspicious of them but had gave more details knowing that Carlisle would need them. He nodded at all the right places and looked honestly concerned. Then, I couldn't hear anything at all. I could see that he was still talking but it was at a pace and volume that I could not detect. I thoroughly annoyed me when Edward and Alice did it, but knowing that they did not know that I knew about them being vampires made it a little less annoying.

"She knows," Edward said let me know that my suspicions were correct. They wanted to know if I knew the big secret.

All five looked thoroughly shocked and their stare grew even more pronounced.

"But Carlisle, she's just a…," the man had started up again but then stopped.

I decided to fill in the details that he didn't want to say and said:

"Human. Yeah, I get that a lot."

Alice decided that it would be best to burst out laughing at the bluntness of my comment. I saw Esme covering her hand behind her hand trying to be polite about it, while Carlisle and Edward just started chuckling, knowing that this was my unusual normal. I just sat there trying to keep the blush that was threatening to come to the surface down from the full blown attention that I was now receiving from everyone in the room. The male then decided to speak.

"I guess since you know what we are you might as while know who we are." He said. "My name is Eleazar," then gesturing to the older female, "and this is my mate Carmen." He turned to the others so they could introduce themselves. First it was the platinum blonde, the dirty bonds and then the strawberry.

"I'm Kate."

"I'm Irina."

"Tanya."

I can't even start to comment on how annoying Strawberry was becoming, also known as Tanya. She still had her eye on Edward and was getting really annoying. I'm pretty sure everyone knew what she was doing seeing as it wasn't subtle in the slightest.

Eleazar had picked up a conversation with Carlisle, too fast for me to understand. The rest of the company, excluding Strawberry, was staring at me in wonder while Esme was trying to turn their attention to her, unsuccessfully. As long as I was here, the four women probably won't talk to her any time soon. I noticed a slight movement coming from my right. I looked up at Edward and noticed that he was no longer looked in pain. He was looking toward Alice's direction and nodded his head. Then, he slowly stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said abruptly, "we need to go."

He reached for my hand and at the same time reached for my Calculus textbook that was beside him. I took his hand as he guided me through the maze of people in our way. As we were leaving, I felt eyes staring down my back, but there was no way that I was going to look back at the people that were there. Edward and I walked to his Volvo that was still the long drive way and fortunately was no blocked by the two cars that pulled up later. He opened the door for me and once settled, closed the door after me. He became a blur as her ran around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and race down the driveway. Although I was used to the speed that all the Cullens used, I was still nervous as they didn't always look at the road. Then, I remembered his nodding toward Alice.

"Edward?" I spoke up.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, acknowledging me.

"What was Alice telling you?"

"So you noticed that?" After nodding he continued. "She told me that if I didn't get you home soon, Charlie would be upset."

I nodded in confirmation, letting a comfortable silence wash over us. I started nodding off to the soft purr of the engine lulling me to sleep. I was awakened by a soft shaking on my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes to Edward's face with a slight smile.

"I didn't start talking, did I?"

"Not yet," was my reply. He helped my gather my stuff and lead me to the front door. I took out my key to open the door, but Edward took them from my and open it for me. We walked in to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a can of beer waiting for me. I looked up and saw the two of us standing together with a grimace on his face.

"Edward," he said with malice in his voice.

"Sir," Edward responded, always being the gentleman. He then turned to me and proceeded to place a kiss on the top of my head and whispered into my ear, "I'll see you soon," and placed my keys into my hand.

He walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. I looked over to Charlie and saw him looking happier. Not wanting to waste any more time, I ran as fast as I could up the steps without falling. In fact, I hadn't fallen all day, but of course it was too good to be true because I tripped over the last step and caught myself with my hands. I continued my journey into my room and got the things I would need for my shower. I made quick work of it and was down in five minutes.

I was drying my hair when I walked in and saw Edward sitting on my bed like a Greek god, leaning back against the headboard. I flung my towel over my desk chair and my toiletry bad on my dresser before I settled into bed beside him ready to sleep once again. He pulled the covers over my body and reached over me to turn off my lamp on the nightstand.

Before I went to sleep, he murmured in my ear "no matter what happens, remember that I love you." He then started humming my lullaby, taking me into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I woke up to a slow moving cold against my neck. I opened my eyes to seeing Edward's bronze hair. The movement against my neck continued and realized he was kissing me there. I slightly moaned from the feeling that was tingling through my body; he's never been this forward with me before.

"Good Morning, my Sleeping Beauty," I velvety voice called out to be.

I looked down my body and saw his smoldering topaz eyes staring at me. I moved my hand, put them in his hair and tugged his hair toward me, knowing there was no way I could move him if he didn't want to. He slowly moved himself so that he was face to face with me. He wrapped his cold lips around mine. I raised my head up so that I could deepen the kiss, but Edward was having none of that. He took his lips away, and pulled my lips into a pout, wanting more.

He smirked down at me and moved to sit next to me. I sat up as well, stretching as I went up. I laid my head against his shoulder, not wanting to move from my spot.

"You need to get ready for school," he spoke up after a few minutes.

"Don't you, too?" I asked.

"I changed while you were sleeping."

I looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing new clothes. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a long-sleeve black buttoned down shirt, rolled up to his elbows, that was bringing out the paleness of his skin and the highlights of his hair, making him look even more handsome, if that was even possible.

"When?"

He chuckled, "After you were finished talking for the night."

I groaned, "What did I talk about now?"

"Something about how you hate a strawberry and how you didn't what me to go with her." He looked down at me, sadly. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and walked toward my closet, wanting the conversation to be over. I knew exactly what he was talking about. And knowing that he went back over there, while I was sleeping no less. I would have no idea how long he was there for. There is just something about Strawberry that rubs me the wrong way. I picked out an old T-shirt and jeans. Alice would definitely have some words about me state of dress, but I just didn't care enough to pick out something nicer.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, not telling Edward that I was going to have a "human moment." I quickly got changed and brushed my teethed, wanting to get back to Edward. I walked out and he was standing outside of my room, my book bag in hand. I walked up to him, standing up on my tippy toes, and kissed him on the lips, hoping that I could erase the conflict of in my head even if it was for a little while. He responded by moving his lips slowly against. For once, I didn't try to deepen the kiss. He slowly pulled away and smirked.

"We have to get to school. Alice is starting to get on my nerves."

"Where is she?"

"Outside, threaten to take you on a day long shopping spree and not allow me to go with you."

"Then let's not keep her waiting," Shivering with the thought of having to go on a shopping spree with the hyperactive pixie.

We walked hand and hand down the stairs. We pasted the kitchen, me deciding to forgo breakfast. I knew Edward was going to be worried later and I stomach would have to go through torture, but the only time I would probably go on a shopping spree willingly is if hell froze over.

We walked outside and I saw Alice waving at us from the backseat. Edward led me to the passenger seat held open the door for me to get into the care, then closed the door while I got settled in. He was a blur and then suddenly showed up in the driver's seat, with the sound of the door closing. He then sped out of the driveway and down the road to the high school.

"It took you both long enough," Alice noted from the back seat.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked her. "You could have been a school already."

"I would have, but then I would have been alone. It would have been boring. Trust me I saw it. I then thought about staying home until you two finally untangled yourselves from one another, but then I saw that Tanya would have annoyed me. She would have only talked about how great Edward was. A bore. So I decided it was best to come here. And good thing I did, you two would have been late to school. What would Charlie think then? I could blame it on me, but he wouldn't believe me."

I stopped listening at "Tanya would have annoyed me." I looked down in my lap, twiddling my thumbs. I could feel Edward's questioning gaze staring at the side of my head. I wouldn't look up at him, I couldn't. Alice kept babbling nonsense. She didn't stop until Edward parked his Volvo. She got out saying that she would she us at lunch and then left.

Edward appeared at my door and opened it for me. I hadn't even noticed he got out of the driver's side. He crouched down next to me and tilted my head toward him. I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. He looked even more worried than he had been earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "never been better."

I quickly unbuckled myself and stepping out of the car, tripping on the way out. By this time, Edward had stood up soon enough to catch me before I could fall. He led me to our first class. We both sat in the back of the classroom, next together. I could may attention to anything that was being said. I kept coming back to what Alice had said about Strawberry talking about Edward. What possible could she have been talking about? Was Strawberry trying to get him while he went over there while I was asleep? The possibilities were endless and end up making my head hurt.

I hadn't noticed class was over until I heard the shrilling sound of the bell. Edward was already holding my now packed book bag, looking even more worried, if that was possible. I smiled at help and walk out of the class, toward out next. I, from then on, tried to act like it was any other Monday in this rainy, dreary town. I focused more on trying to pay attention to my classes. At lunch, I made all the necessary conversations so that I appeared normal to everyone else; it made no difference to Edward though. In my attempt to kept my conversations under wrap. I forgot to eat all that I was supposed to. He didn't say anything, but I could see it in his eyes.

I went through the whole day on my rampage of acting normal that I forget what would happen in our last class: the Calculus test. I had forgotten that the test was today and had forgotten to do any kind of studying for it today. I walked in scared. There wasn't a way that I was going to pass that test. Sure, I understood it yesterday, but that was before all the madness happened with Strawberry and the rest of them.

"You're going to be fine," Edward tried to reassure me, but I didn't believe it for a second.

Our teacher went over all of the morals that went into a test and what we should do when we are finished before actually handing it out, furthering my nervous state. When the test was right in front of me, it looked like chaos; numbers, lines and letters where all over the page. I didn't know where to start, so I started at question number one. The more I looked at it, the less it made sense to me. I went through all of the notions that I remember doing the day before. I answer I got looked way wrong, but I went with it, hoping I might I more time to go back later.

Unfortunately, that was not that case. Our teacher's rule was to put our heads down once we are done taking a test. At this point there was only five minutes left of class, with everyone's head down but my own, I had one more question to answer. All my answers looked wrong. There was no way I could possible pass this test. I answered the last question just as the bell had rung.

"Pass me your test on your way out of her," Mr. Verge called out to us.

I quickly packed up my stuff and took my test in hand, making sure I answered everything. Edward walked behind me the whole time, handing in his test after handing in mine. As soon as we were out of the classroom, he wrapped his arm around my waist and holding me against his side.

"How do you think you did?" he asked me.

I replied, "Terrible."

"Why do you think you did terrible? You studied for hours for this test."

"One: I hate math. And two: everything looked confusing. There is no way I could have passed that test."

"But you did," I chipper voice called from behind me.

I turned around and noticed that Alice was skipping around right beside me.

"How?" I asked her.

"You decide to make certain answer choices, so you decided to make the grade you got. It's really simple, Bella."

"What grade did I get?"

"If I tell you, that would take out the surprise of you finding out on your, now wouldn't it?"

"I hate surprises," I muttered under my breathing. It was a useless effort, of course.

"But you end up loving them, love," Edward's silky voice, whispered into my ear.

After that, there was a permanent blush covering my face the entire ride to my house. We all got out of the car, Alice running to the Cullen mansion while Edward and I walked into my house. We walked in and sat on the couch, in our usually spots before Charlie would come home and we would separate. I was leaning against Edward's chest noticing that with the crisis of my Calculus test, I had forgotten about my problems with _her_. Now only if I could focus on something else, so I didn't have to think about her, things would be great.

"Bella! Didn't you hear me?"

"What?" I asked him. Did he say something? Usually I tune into his voice right away.

"I said that I have to leave to go hunting Friday after school."

I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were significantly darker than they were this morning. By Friday, his eyes would be completely black.

"Alice can look after me while you're gone. Nothing significantly bad could happen with her practically watching every single step that I take."

"I guess you're right. I still worry about you though."

"Know you do."

I ended the conversation with a quick peck on the cheek and continued to snuggle into his stone frame. Then, I promised myself that I would act normal for Edward's sake until Friday afternoon when he left and then talk about the problem I have with Alice, hoping that she is already thinking of solutions. We stayed in our positions until it was an hour before Charlie was supposed to arrive, in case he came home earlier than we expected. Edward left, saying that he would see me later. I was upset considering that he was going back to the house that she was most likely still at, but I didn't show it. I was staying true to my promise. I hoped that I was a better actress than Edward had said I was.

* * *

It was Friday and the week went without a hitch. Edward suspected nothing, or at least I think he didn't. And Alice was right about me being overjoyed about the results of my test, but then again, when is she ever wrong. In fact, I had gotten a ninety-five percent, and yes, I was filling pretty proud of myself.

That day, Alice had taken me home seeing as Edward had to leave in the middle of the day, his thirst getting to be too much for him. She took her own sweet time getting to my house. And when I mean she was going her own sweet time, I meant that she was only go double the speed limit. During the time, I was trying to get my thoughts together about how I was going to talk to her. I could see that her eyes we focusing in and out of the present and into the future, the reason for her going slower than usual.

We arrived at me house without a word being uttered. There was no need; Alice could already see what I wanted to talk to her about. I opened the door, letting her inside with me, and we plopped down the couch, on opposite ends, facing each other. I tried to look like I was still trying to get my thoughts together, but in reality, I was trying to stall. Alice saw straight through that.

"I already know what you want to talk about," she told me. "So you might want to come right out and tell me about it."

I broke down right then and told her anything and everything.

"I have a problem with the coven that was over Sunday. Not that I had a problem with them as a whole, just one of them. Tanya. She just gets under my skin, especially with the way she would stop staring at Edward. I mean, I was right there. And then she called him Eddie. He hates being called Eddie. I mean shouldn't she know that about him. I've been around for a shorter amount of time than she has and I know that about him. That stupid blonde.

"Not that I have anything against blondes. Lord knows that if I said that to Rosalie, she would kill me in a heartbeat, literally. I guess I should have said that stupid strawberry blonde. In fact, that's what I've been calling her. Strawberry. Mentally of course. I wouldn't dare say that out loud though. But I just contradicted myself with that comment though.

"But back to the thing about Edward. I think that she is trying to take him away from me. There's no other explanation for it. You must have seen Sunday. That way that he started acting. It must have been because of her. I'm right, aren't I? Please tell me I'm wrong."

I looked up at her after my rant. There was a look of understanding in her eyes. She also looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Well, I didn't expect you to say all that," Alice told me.

I pulled my legs up into my chest and rested my head against my knees. Even I didn't expect to say all of that. I really should have kept my mouth shut.

"We should probably go," she told me.

"Why?"

"Let's just go. Something's going to happen."

"But you don't know what's going to happen?" I asked as we both stood up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"There are too many decisions that still need to be made, but I have a good feeling about this overall."

I followed her back out into the dreary, cloudy day and sat back into the passenger seat of the Volvo. Alice quickly jumped into the driver's side and sped off in her usual speed and was heading out of town. She turned into the partially hidden driveway that leads to their garage. She drove all the way to the top of the driveway and parked. The garage was open, and I saw legs sticking out from underneath Rose's BMW. Obviously, these decisions had something to do with Rose, one of only vampires in the immediate area that I knew hated me.

I followed Alice into the house and into the kitchen. Esme was in there doing who knows what. She stopped doing whatever she was doing and looked up at us, smiling.

"What can I do for you ladies?" she asked us.

"Nothing really, just thought we would hang out here, see what you were up to," Alice told her.

I turned my head a stared at her like she was crazy. She probably was but that was beside the point. She looked at me with an expression that said "What." I shook my head towards her not wanting to know what was going on in her head.

"I'm going up to Edward's room if anyone wants me," I told the both of them

Alice's eyes went out of focus, so I figured I would lead. If it was something I need to know, she would tell me. I quickly walked up the two flights of stairs that lead to the third floor, making sure that I would not trip along the way. As I made it to the top of the stairs I started hearing noises coming from Edward's room. Everyone, as far as I knew, knew not to go into his room. I slowly started creep towards the entry way of the room, knowing that if whoever was in the room was truly paying attention they would have known that I was here.

I started to peep into the room seeing a flash of strawberry blonde hair. Strawberry. I placed myself into the thresh hold to make myself known. I obviously hadn't been thinking anything through. Human versus vampire. I wonder who would win.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her.

She stopped suddenly and turned her head towards me, smirking.

"I thought I smelt you coming," she started to tell me, "but I thought it was the overwhelming smell that was coming out of my Eddie's room."

I flinched at the use of the horrid nickname. She saw my slight movement and her smile got even bigger. She slowly started stalking towards me, almost catlike. I flinched again from the memory that the movement brought. Her smile grew even larger from the repeated movement. She probably thought she was scaring me.

"I wonder why Eddie would be spending anytime with a worthless human like you. I mean, look at you. You're just plain and have nothing going for you. Why would he spend time with you when he could be with me? Now that I think about, I would be with Eddie right now. He's miles out into the woods, probably all alone. What a perfect time to be out there with him. I would ask you to come along, but you know how it is."

She ended her speech with a cackle and sped out of the room, not before pushing me into the wall that was behind me.

I leaned back into the walled and slowly sled down it, pulling myself into a fettle position. I hated to say it, but she was absolutely right. There was no reason Edward would ever be with me. Hearing her say just made those thought come a reality for me.

I felt someone sitting beside me, but they didn't say anything, and I just assumed that it was either Esme or Alice. I was too busy with my self-deprecating thoughts really see who it was. At this point, there were tears running down my face.

"You're not worthless you know," a voice whispered from beside me.

I looked up and saw that it was Rosalie sitting beside me, grease streaking her face.

"This coming from the person who hates my guts," I retaliated.

"I don't hate you. I just hate the choice that you're making."

"Why?"

"None of us had a choice. You do, and you're giving up everything, for what, immortality."

"No, I'm giving it all up for love, but me being the stupid human in all of this doesn't know what she is talking about."

"What about children? You can have children, none of us can. You are giving that up as well."

"What's the point of creating life, which is supposed to be made out of love, if it isn't with the person you love?"

She didn't respond, contemplating what I just said.

"You're not stupid."

"Really? There certainly are people that would suggest otherwise."

"You're just thinking with your heart, not with your brain. Though, I would have to partially agree."

I laughed at her statement, "I knew you would eventually see it my way."

She laughed back at me, without the snarl that was usually in her voice, "You know, this is the longest conversation we ever had. It a surprise as to why it started though."

"Tanya telling the truth," I told her balling back up into myself.

"Why would you think that?" she questioned

"Because I know it is true."

"Do you really think that Edward would really spend all of his time with you if he thought you were worthless? He's practically been to hell and back for you."

"Why are you sticking up for me now?" I asked her.

"I really hate Tanya. I think I might even hate her more than the choices that you have been making. She thinks that she is prettier than me, me, of all people. Then there are the times that Carlisle makes us go to Denali. She always Eddie this and Eddie that. You have no idea how annoying it gets after about half a century."

"Oh, I think I'm starting to see how annoying it is."

"And then there's Edward," she started chuckling under her breathe.

"What about Edward?" I asked her, unrolling myself so I could look at her.

"Do you have any idea how aggravating he was when you two started being together? Of course you don't. He was all Bella this and Bella that. He would not stop going on and on about how beautiful you were."

"And I'm going to tell you what I tell him. 'You're biased.'"

"I wouldn't think so," I heard her muttered under her breathe.

I don't think that I was supposed to hear her because she didn't continue talking. I suddenly felt a breeze past by me and saw Alice standing right and front of me smiling and bouncing up and down.

"I knew this was going to work, though I didn't see what happened with Tanya, totally a last second decision, but I was right. Of course I was right."

"Alice," I asked her, "what are you talking about?"

"We're going shopping of course Bella."

"Out of everything that happened," Rosalie asked this time, "you thought about shopping?"

The runner up of people who love to shop was questioning shopping. What has this world come to?

"We have to find a way to get Tanya back. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it," Alice explained.

"Okay, I'm in," Rose replied.

"I'm in, too," I told the both of them.

Alice grabbed me, ran me down stairs and put me in the back seat of the Volvo, vampire speed. Rose got into the passenger seat while Alice bounced into the driver's seat and started to speed out of the drive way. For once, I was willing going on a shopping trip and was somewhat excited about it.

Hell has officially frozen over.


End file.
